


La route de Delphes

by Jainas



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BAMFs, Bats, Canon Disabled Character, Character Study, Gen, POV Female Character, Physical Disability
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elle est Oracle, celle par qui viennent les nouvelles, celle qui annonce le futur, qui le façonne dans la lumière froide d'un écran.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La route de Delphes

**Author's Note:**

> Ecrit pour le défi "au féminin" de la communauté LJ me_li_me_lo.

Il y a des jours où Barbara hait sa vie.  
Ils ne sont pas nombreux cela dit, parce qu'elle est généralement trop occupée à sauver le monde pour avoir le temps de s'auto-apitoyer. Trop occupée à jouer avec les codes, à s'enfoncer toujours plus profond dans les entrailles électroniques des systèmes les mieux gardés du globe. Occupée à surveiller, à prévoir. Occupée à être la tête pensante des Bird of Prey, occupée à être Oracle, à défaut d'être Batgirl, et ce n'est pas si mal.   
Elle aurait pu mourir, elle aurait pu perdre bien plus que l'usage de ses jambes. Et même ainsi, confinée dans le fauteuil elle est loin d'être démunie. Les exercices physiques auxquels elle s'astreint tous les jours gardent son corps musclé, même la partie lourde et morte, dont elle a parfois l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas de son corps mais d'une greffe, d'une chose autre qui n'est pas vraiment elle. Ses bras ont plus de puissance qu'ils n'en ont jamais eu avant, elle est toujours capable de tuer un adversaire à main nue, s'il fait l'erreur de trop s'approcher.   
Elle a des nuits plus remplie que la vie entière de bien des gens.   
  
Mais parfois, malgré tout, il y a des jours où Barbara Gordon hait sa vie. Des jours ou plutôt que tout ce qu'elle a, tout le pouvoir qui circule au bout de ses doigts, elle ne voit que ce qu'elle a perdu. Des jours où Dick danse sur le faîte d'un toit, bouge, vit dans l'oeil de la caméra et où, derrière son écran, elle est consciente que plus jamais elle ne pourra le suivre, le rejoindre là où il va.   
L'information est le nerf de la guerre, tellement, tellement importante, mais parfois elle voudrait juste pouvoir se battre, plutôt que d'avoir à suivre l'action aux exclamations de Tim, dans l'image granuleuse et terne d'une caméra de surveillance. D'avoir à deviner l'issue au souffle qui s'accélère de Bruce, à la rumeur du combat, au hurlement déchirant de Clark qui lui parvient dans le communicateur malgré les kilomètres de distance.  
  
Mais ce n'est plus son rôle. Elle est sentinelle, et ses jambes ont laissé place à des milliers d'yeux, indispensables, à autant d'oreilles qu'il y a de conversations.   
Elle est guide, celle qui sépare le bon grain de l'ivraie, l'information qui changera tout du brouhaha incessant.   
Elle est Oracle, celle par qui viennent les nouvelles, celle qui annonce le futur, qui le façonne dans la lumière froide d'un écran.  
Et parfois aussi, juste parfois, c'est suffisant.


End file.
